


With Superman's blessing

by deluweil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Knows, Boys In Love, Buddie Discord Trick-or-Treat, Carla Knows, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, a lot of pining, stupid work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/pseuds/deluweil
Summary: It's almost Halloween, everything's been planned out, they had costumes and everything.And then Bobby called Buck to cover for someone's shift.Or,In the words of Christopher Diaz: "Stupid work!"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	With Superman's blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



> First of thank you to the amazing somebodysomeplace1 who beta-read my story, it's been a while since I had someone to save me from my crazy self, I appreciate the help ❤
> 
> This is a gift for CaptainSif in the Buddie Discord's Trick Or Treat challenge, who asked for a getting together, pining idiots and a found family fic. I tried to treat you with as many of your requests as I could, and Somehow my sweet one-shot turned into a multi-chaptered disaster. Still I hope you like it 💖

**With Superman's blessing.**

This year should have been better, everything can be better than the horrible Halloween of last year.

Last year he was fresh after the lawsuit, Eddie wasn't talking to him, which sadly was an improvement from the shouts of the grocery store. But Buck always hated the silence more than angry bitter words, at least then he wasn’t left floundering.

Granted, this time sucked, not because they were fighting, in fact, they were at an even better place than they were before the fire truck blew up their lives to pieces a year and a half ago. This year, like Christmas last year, work got in the way.

Officially, the team wasn’t supposed to work this Halloween, but someone called in deathly sick at the last minute and Bobby called in a favor and Buck- never one to screw over a parent who deserved to have the best Halloween with their kids- promised to cover the shift.

Buck wasn’t a parent yet, hell he wasn’t even attached to anyone, other than his best friend and Christopher of course but that was a different subject altogether. With no one to wait at home for him and no official family to celebrate with, he was always willing to take up someone else’s shift if it meant making a kid happy somewhere.

The sucky part was, that he promised a certain kid to go trick or treating with him and his unbelievably handsome father this year, and he’s been spending the entire drive over to the Diaz house trying to find it in him to tell Christopher that ‘No, he will not be joining them tonight because something came up at work.’ 

The door opened and a solemn Eddie greeted him, “Bobby called to tell you?” Buck deduced.

Eddie nodded, “I hate this.” Buck sighed heavily “Think he’ll forgive me?”

Eddie pulled him in and led him to the living room, it was still early in the day, Christopher was on his way home with Carla. “Forgive you? Oh yeah, he will however demand compensation and he’ll probably be sour the entire evening so thanks for that.” Eddie smirked.

“This sucks.” Buck complained, sinking into the couch. Eddie gave him a pitying look and turned around to get some drinks to stop himself from crawling onto his lap and kiss that cute pout off of his face. 

“There’s always the Halloween dinner party at Abuela’s this weekend.” Eddie offered, handing a bottle to Buck.

“That’s not the same.” Buck grouched and inspected the bottle in his hand “A Gatorade?” He asked incredulously.

“You go on shift in less than two hours dude, you’re not getting beer.” Eddie retorted “And I’ll tell Abuela you said that.”

“You suck too.” Buck rolled his eyes but there was no real heat in it. Eddie smirked, ‘you have no idea’ he wanted to say back, but kept it to himself.

Eddie sighed dropping next to his friend on the couch, shoulders touching, body leaning just slightly closer than necessary in an attempt of comfort. Words weren’t his strong suit, and if he was being completely honest with himself he was bummed that Buck couldn’t join them today too. 

However, with Chimney already covering someone’s shift so they can be with their kids today, calling Buck was the next logical option to cover for Dave when he called in sick. ‘He better be dying.’ Eddie muttered darkly when he got off the phone with Bobby, who for some reason called to let him know Buck will be working today and that he’s sorry for having to call his friend in.

Eddie often wondered what people saw when they looked at them together, he wasn’t teased as much as he knew Buck was by their colleagues, he wasn’t exactly sure what that said about him, was it because Bobby set the tone from the beginning introducing him as some kind of hero? Not to be messed with? Or did he look that unapproachable, that even his now close friends at the station didn’t joke with him or teased him as much as they did their youngest member? 

The one person who didn’t treat him as some kind of damned hero was Buck, sure he was a jerk at the beginning, but if he was being completely honest, if someone new came to his house and acted like he’s been there forever, he’d be pissed too. And all that at the tail end of Abby leaving it was understandable, Eddie never held it against him, if anything it made him want to get Buck on his side even more.

It helped that Buck was incredibly handsome and he already called him every Spanish endearment known to man in his head, if he thought it’d help he would have said it out loud if only that got a smile to replace that cute scowl that took residence on his face those days.

Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening and Carla announcing their arrival, Eddie and Buck got up to greet them, Eddie squeezing Buck’s hand reassuringly, “Todo vas estar bien.” he muttered quietly, not quite sure if it was for his own benefit or Buck’s, considering that he wasn’t even sure Buck spoke Spanish.

“Gracias.” Buck mumbled quietly, a shy grateful smile gracing his lips.

Eddie turned in surprise to his friend, but Buck was already greeting Christopher and Carla. After a quick hug to Carla, Buck picked Christopher up and took him to the living room. 

“Buuuuck, I can walk by myself.” Christopher complained good-naturedly.

“I know Superman,” Buck replied with an amused smile, after setting Christopher on the couch, Buck sat on the table in front of him.

“Oh-oh” Christopher whispered under his breath, Buck caught it and tilted his head questioningly. “When dad is sitting me down like this,” Christopher gestures between them “It’s never good.”

Buck huffed a resigned laugh “You are too smart for your own good kiddo.”

“I know.” Christopher shrugged with a smile.

Buck laughed, after a few moments he turned serious again, “Okay, so I know we planned on going Trick or Treating today, but I was called to work in the last minute and that means I will not be able to go with you guys after all.” Buck felt his heart clench painfully at Christopher’s crestfallen face “I’m really sorry Chris.”

“But we picked our costumes and everything.” He exclaimed.

“I know kiddo, and you will still make an awesome Superman,” Buck tried to cheer the child up “and your dad will make a very tall, dark and handsome Green Arrow, but I’m afraid Batman will have to make an appearance another night.” 

“Stupid work.” Christopher grouched, echoing the exact same words he uttered before last Christmas. 

“Yeah.” Buck wholeheartedly agreed.

“You’re still coming to bisabuela for the Halloween party this Friday though right?” Christopher asked, eyes wide and pleading.

Buck lowered his forehead to touch Chris’ and with a wicked smile promised, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Christopher smiled back sweetly and threw his arms around Buck’s neck, pulling him for a hug.

Eddie stood leaning off to the side of the wall overseeing the living room, Carla at his side, both of them smiling widely “So are you going to make an honest man out him at some point or are we all doomed to watch you two pining and roll our eyes at you for the rest of our days?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eddie retorted, his entire features melt into the softest expression when Buck turned to meet his eyes with a sweet smile.

“Rolling my eyes it is.” Carla shot back with an eye-roll and took off to the kitchen to start lunch.

Eddie didn’t seem to notice because at that moment his eyes were drawn to Christopher’s hand that was mimicking a display he only saw his Abuela do, it was tracing a cross from Buck’s head to chest then left to right.

At Buck’s questioning look, Christopher explains that this is what his abuela does when Eddie goes to work, “She blesses dad, so he’ll go out and come back safe.”

“Well who am I to argue with your bisabuela?” Buck asked, torn between adoration and tears. He may not be a strong believer, but the Diazes were and that meant something. 

“A smart man.” Eddie chose that moment to join the conversation, “Mijo go wash your hands, lunch should be ready soon.” 

“Okay daddy,” Christopher nodded and stood up “will you come tomorrow after your shift Buck?”

“I don..” Eddie started to reply.

But Buck cut him off “Sure kiddo.” he promised with a smile.

When Christopher left, the two started to make their way to the door “You’ll be here after a 24h shift? Dude, you will be exhausted.”

“I can rest here,” Buck shrugged, it wouldn’t be the first time, “I feel bad for missing tonight.” 

“You shouldn’t be,” Eddie assured him “these things happen, also I did tell you he won’t be mad.”

“You did and you were right.” Buck nodded, smiling brightly. “Okay I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Be careful out there tonight, Halloween has its own crazies running around.” Eddie warned, pointing a finger at Buck for emphasis.

“I’m going with Chris’s blessing, I’m good.” Buck retorted cheekily.

“Blessed or not, you’re still very human,” Eddie countered quietly, lowering his voice so that Christopher won’t accidentally overhear, “You are not indestructible.”

“But I am very stubborn, I’ll be careful Eddie.” Buck promised, taking a step into Eddie’s personal space, his voice lowered too.

“Okay, no hospitals on Halloween, I refuse to show up as the Green Arrow in any emergency room.” Eddie half-threatened half joked.

Buck chuckled “I promise.” he replied, knowing very well that that’s a promise he may not be able to keep, and he knew Eddie was aware of that too, but the slight release of pressure in Eddie’s shoulders told him it was still the right thing to say.

Buck lifted his gaze to meet Eddie’s eyes, and realized how close they were. They always seemed to gravitate towards one another when occupying the same space, lately those spaces grew much closer, he loved it but also feared it, because one of these days he’d close that last gap between them and kiss Eddie senseless before common sense takes over.

And that may be the thing that ruins their friendship, because Eddie hasn’t shown any inclination towards men and his track record showed only women. Buck may have leapt from one bed to another for a long time, without making any real emotional connection, because people tend to leave, and if he wasn't attached then he wouldn’t be hurt.

But Eddie wasn’t some stranger, and at this point, he’s pretty sure that there will be no moving on from him. From him and Christopher, they have his heart, and them possibly leaving will be the one departure Buck wouldn’t be able to recover from. 

So with that in mind Buck subtly stepped out of that intoxicating bubble they stepped into and with a shy smile stepped around Eddie and through the door shouting a quick goodbye to Carla.

Eddie turned around from the door, shaking that entranced feeling he sunk into, and met Carla’s eye who was shaking her head at him with a part-judgmental, part-pitying look she had perfected over time.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now, next chapter will come up soon,  
> in the meantime - reviews are love :)


End file.
